devil_beaterfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:MegaSmiley/Godlysinha
based off the user Godlysinha (Do I really need to point this out ?) and Real World universe counterpart of Cielo de la Asad 'Appearance' Godly wears a normal scientist outfit consisting of a lab coat, a purple tie and a grey shirt underneath. Godly also wears a pair of goggles on his head and most of the time has some vials of ...."stuff" around his waist. 'Personality' Godly is a seemingly lazy "living in the moment" kinda person mostly just fooling around with the other Team D members or his science stuff but when needed becomes a protective and serious leader willing to take hard decisions others don't want to. 'Backstory' 'Real World Universe:' As the scientist of Team Dimension, Godly is responsible for the creation of most of the other members their weapons (such as Smiley's bombs or Sono's trick bullets) and also the leader of Team Dimension. Despite being a "scientist" Godly has no actual degrees in science and alot of his expirements fail most of the time causing large damages to his lab or the Team D "Hydeout" as Godly calls it which annoys BananaKingz the tax accountant. Godly has a long record of fights with multiple villians aswell as allies and a few DB characters from the time Django created a rift between the 2 universes. Notably in these records are the fact that Godly has defeated most of the other Team Dimension members (except mauricioali), The Real World version of Akuma (with help of the other 6 Team D members) and DB villian "The Jester" (The guy that partners with Copycat in the crossover with the help of DB counterpart Cielo de la Asad) 'DB Universe:' Upon the discovery of the rift created by Django Godly suggest going through cause "it will be fun" ''where they bump into their counterparts. The people there sit back to watch Rufaro Hyperius fight MegaSmiley before Cielo brings up the problem of Copycat having come to this universe and taking out the Dane Gang aswell as having allied with a powerfull villian of theirs called "The Jester". Upon reaching the hideout of "The Jester" the teams split into groups of 2 consisting of the DB characters with their Real World counterparts which results in Cielo and Godly working togheter. While the 2 are walking through the corridors of the hideout Godly offers Cielo some of his self made inventions to help when the find the enemy. Cielo says he'll be fine and the 2 walk into a large old castle styled throne room where "The Jester" is busy giving his performance for his brainwashed crowd. Cielo says he will take on Jester and for Godly to deal with the brainwashed crowd. After a while Godly finds a way to undo Jester's brainwashing on the crowd and after dealing with the crowd he goes to help Cielo whose having a some diffucilties dealing with Jester's joke weapons. The team-up of Cielo & Godly eventually beats Jester and after making sure the villians are restrained so they won't escape the 2 teams go back to the rift where Inechi hands Cielo & Godly a device she made capable of opening and closing the rift before saying their goodbyes as the Real World counterparts go back through the rift and they close the rift. 'Power' Godlysinha has no element power as those don't exist in his universe. Godly is a self proclaimed scientist using his chemistry creations and self made inventions to fight his opponents. 'DB Moveset: Q: ''"It's Science!" ''Godly has 4 bottles around his waist which serve as his ammo. Pressing Q will have Godly creating new bottles to set his bottles back to 4. This takes 2 seconds. '''LMB: ''"Suprise Potion" Godly throws 1 of his random bottles dealing low damage if the bottle itself hits an enemy and upon contact creates an area of effect randomly. '- Poison Gas: The bottle releases a cloud of poison gas where it lands dealing medium damage over time to enemies standing in it. This has a purple color to recognize it. '- explosive: '''Upon contact the unstable mixture inside the bottle causes a violent explosion dealing high damage to enemies. '- Healing Gas?: 'Somehow Godly made gas that can heal which will be released in a cloud healing allies within it over time. Godly explains it's simple science.. This has a green color to regocnize it. '- Propably Steroid Gas: '''Releases a cloud which somehow makes allies deal more damage. We don't question what's in this... This has a red color to regocnize it. '''E: ''"Tactical failure" '' Godly uses up 1 bottle to throw creating a gas cloud where it lands. Allies that walk through this cloud gain a great damage boost but also take damage over time for the next 4 seconds. This has a black color to recognize it. R: ''"Weapon "upgrade" " Godly sets up his small workbench and a chair to sit on becoming rooted in place and creating a small area of effect around him. Any allie that walks into this area will become rooted for 2 seconds as Godly "upgrades" their weapons and repairs their equipment. This gives allies a damage boost aswell as a small heal with a small chance of also getting a small speed boost. Godly will stay rooted and in place until R is pressed again at which point he packs up and can move again. (Weapons can be "Upgraded" 2 times for 2 Damage/ Speed boosts (3 if upgraded) and healing can be done as many times as possible) '''F: '"Science for dummies" ''This can only be used if Godly has 4 bottles and will use up 3 of them. Godly sets up a chemistry set with a book next to it reading "Chemistry for dummies" and spends 3 seconds creating ...... "Science" as he somehow mixes the content of all 4 of his bottles to create a super mix. The next bottle Godly throws after this will create all 4 different effects at once aswell as causing them to have slightly stronger effects then normal. 'Trivia''' - While Godly might be a self proclaimed scientist he also has a talent for swordsmanship aswell as having been trained in it by Mauricioali - Despite having to create both MegaSmiley's bombs (which seem infinite) and Sonozaki's trick bullets (which are also alot) Godly still suprsingly has alot of free time for adventures and stuff. Category:Blog posts